Dying alone
by cled
Summary: Scorpius malfoy has a sickness, his parents never told him, he is now alone with his twins, what will he do?
1. Dying alone

Dying alone

Scorpius looked down on the twins they were getting so big, Alex had his blondish kind of hair but it was darker, it hung down in the small Childs eyes were the color of his girlfriend Kia Zabine, she died 4 years ago giving birth to the kids, Tori on the other hand had got his icy kind of hair, she was looking up at him with big eyes. Alex and Tori Malfoy, two sweet children, they were nothing like him though, sure he had been a Ravenclaw but still, he was a Malfoy.

He was cold, arrogant, and the same look as all other Malfoy's. Scorpius kissed the top of Tori's head and walked out of the children's nursery. He walked down the heavy black stairs in the manor, he was all alone he had also been alone the last 5 years of his life, sure the kids but still he was alone, his father and mother had gotten killed by old Death Eaters, it had been a sad day but after Kia died every day was sad.

He gazed into a mirror, he looked sick, he looked like a vampire oh how he wished he was a vampire, the he could not die, he felt a thick tear roll down his pale cheek, he took his hand up to his cheek and just stared at it. So he had feelings after all. He looked down at the letter one more time, and sighted this was the worst possible thing anyone could say to him, he started to read again it had to be the 10th time to day he read the darn letter.

He walked with small steps into the living room, he grabbed a chair and sat down in it and sighted the last line was no happy line in the letter 'I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Malfoy that your son got cancer, and will probably die in the next few years' he shocked his head, why him? He wanted to take care of his twins they had nowhere to go if he died.

He gazed at the paper, a huge picture of a beautiful girl smiled to him, while he read the big letters 'R. Weasley has once again saved another victim from dying.' He smiled slowly, Rose Ann Weasley was one of his old friends from Hogwarts, and she was truly the brightest Witch he had known. He looked up as Argo came in view and looked up at him with her huge eyes. She was their house elf he really did not want to have them around the house. Neither did his dad though but she wanted to stay even though they wanted her to be free.

Scorpius though for a moment then smiled to her "Argo I have to go out for a while, if I don't come tomorrow take care of the twins for a little while pleas" he got up and got a traveling coat. She slowly nodded and he put it on and disappeared. Argo looked after him, she loved her master and she knew he always had been sick ever since he was little both Draco and Astoria had been afraid of losing him, he had gone through tests but they had never told the little boy why, until today Scorpius had though it was something else, he had found the letter in one of his dads drawers. She looked down on the letter and tears just streamed down the old elf's cheeks.

Rosalinda Luna Weasley sat on her desk at her job when a tall man walked trough her fireplace and stared at her, she gazed up at him his skin was paler then when they was in school, the eyes that used to give her light, had now just hurt and sorrow in them, she was on her way to say 'hi.' When he fell over, he blacked out.

"SCORPIUS" she leapt up and moved him around, she laid a hand on his face, he was so cold "Scorpius pleas wake up" she said and shoke him. She didn't know what to do, she was alone in the hospital wing at the moment, she hadn't seen him in years and out of nowhere here he is, dying in her arms it seemed.

For God's sake she was a witch, she casted some spells getting him to breathe again and levitated him to the closest bed, she looked at his face he looked so peaceful, but so pale so sick.


	2. The truth

**The truth**

After an hour she finally got him to breath normally, she gazed down at the boy…. Man who had once held her heart so dearly, she finally breathed out, she looked strange at him and walked slowly over and took a hand to his forehead.

She let her hand slowly travel through his blonde messy hair, what had happen to him? He looked so pale, so scary pale really, like he already was dead.

She was the only one at work this morning and after this… she wasn't that sure she wanted to come to work again, she looked down on him with sad eyes, she knew he had been sick in school really, he wasn't allowed to play quidditch or even run around with other kids, if he did teachers would run to him and stop him, telling him how dangerous it was to run around like that.

They didn't do it to other kids though, but it didn't seem like Scorpius minded that much anyway, it was like her Ravenclaw friend liked being in the library, study or simply just read.

A small smile crept upon her face as she studied him, he looked so calm jet like something was buttering him, she decided it was time to try and wake him. She leaned in close and whispered "Scorpius…. Scorpius answer me."

All was a blur his head seemed to lose focus when he fluted to the hospital where he knew Rose were. He walked slowly towards the one place he had decided long ago should not belong to him, because he was not the right man for Rosalinda Weasley, he knocked softly then said "hi." Then it all went black, his breath slowed down, he could feel it he could even hear someone shout, it seemed like so far away.

He wanted to answer but couldn't, he wanted to say he was okay but it was like his mind were playing tricks on him.

After what seemed like 10 minutes he woke up to the beautiful face that belonged to Rose, he could see the worries in her eyes, and something else something that told him he had to tell her about it all. It was like she asked 'why? What is going on? Are you crazy? Are you sick?' he didn't know which of these it was that she wanted to ask though he just hoped it was one of them.

Rose then cleared her trout, he felt a bit scared but never thought of the next thing that happen.

He felt two warm arms around him, holding him close she whispered softly into his ear "I thought I lost you…. I was so scared. Don't you dear do something like that again!" He moved his shocked arms around her and held her close.

"I'm sorry Rose…. I just came to ask something of you" he said in a serious tone, she pulled away from him and looked into his pale grey eyes and nodded slowly. "I want you to take care of the children…… if I die" a tear formed in Rose's eye. She started to shake and turned her head from side to side fast.

"What are you talking about Scor? God are you crazy, me children? Yeah right, and yours it will just be painful…. Can't your perfect wife do it or your parents?" Scorpius'es eyes turned to stone almost, a lot of anger and sadness was shown. "They can't… their all dead Rose… all of them… am all alone, and I'm dying alone if you don't take them" tears traveled down his cheeks.

He looked at Rose's shocked face, her eyes blurred with tears "what do you mean dying score, your too young you're only 25, you have so much time to live, of course you want die" she said and started to stroke his cheek, it was almost like she had to be close to him.

Scorpius looked sad at her he moved his hand up to her wrist and pulled her hand away from his face he then slowly whispered. "I had cancer all my life…. I can't be tested anymore and I'll die in a few months, I just came here to make sure my twins were okay."

Rose's breathing started to go to maximum she sat there staring at him gasping for air. She then flung herself over him again and cried.


	3. You're not dead jet

**You're not dead jet**

After a few moments Rose looked up at him, her face was smeared with her mascara she leaned in closer to Scorpius and let her hand slowly travel up his cheek he looked so deathly ill, at least she knew why now.

She moved even closer and let her arms slip around his neck she then hugged him and cried a little bit more while she whispered into his ear "well…. You're not dead jet, we'll find a way of beating this pleas Scorpius. And you can't just lie down and die…. I mean think of your kids." Scorpius slowly turned his head towards her, "don't you think I do think of them? I've thought of them every single day, and I got no one to turn to Rose, if you don't remember I don't have any bloody parents. Okay!"

Rose gulped slowly and looked down, "Score, you got me… and Al" she slowly said and moved her hand to his forehead and brushed away a little hair and then hugged him again, "we'll find a way to beat this, pleas" she slowly said while she hugged him. Scorpius hesitated for a while then slowly let his arms rest around her, "I haven't talked to you or Al in years, and Al is to high and mighty on his big horse to care about me anyhow" Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"So you haven't talked to anyone besides me?" she asked quit shocked, in school sure they had been friends but the best friend talk had come from Albus, always Albus. Scorpius slowly shocked his head, "I didn't even know I had cancer before a few months ago, before all this shit with dad and mom happen, and look am really sorry that I haven't talked to you two, it just felt weird after what grandfather did to your parents." He had felt guilty all along after that.

Rose stared at him and then slapped his arm "hey, that was long ago both me and Al forgave you, nothing of that was your fault and you know it Blondie" she said in a rater harsh voice.

Scorpius sighted and laid back n his bed and stared up at the sealing for a little while before he said, "cause the last time I saw you two was 5 years ago, and if I remember correctly Rosie, you were the one that asked me to die or leave you two alone, and last time I checked none of you knew about my parents death or the fact that I had children."

All this talking was making his head spin, for a little moment it was like his whole world was lost. He took a few deep breaths, then he turned away from her "look, I don't want my children to grow up without love in their life Rose, just pleas think about it….I have to…" longer then that he didn't come.

A long rater handsome man was standing at the door, he looked like "the boy who lived" just a little at least, though he had lost his boyish charm, the charm that had gotn all the ladies attention back in school. "Well, well this reminds me of the time Ron caught the two of you making out, though that ended with scares didn't it Scor?" he asked with a brilliant smile, that quickly disappeared when he saw Rose's eyes filled with tears.

"What did you do to her?" he then asked and was on his way to jump at Scorpius when Rose held him back and sobbed out a slow "he's dying Al…. Scorpius gone die." The light in Albus'es eyes quickly disappeared and got filled with tears he then slowly shocked his head "No, no you're lying…. I know your lying" was all he got out, it felt like his knees were falling away and he slowly sunk to the ground crying.

Ooc: god I started to cry myself in the end of this chapter: ( I kind of hopes you all gets the feeling too though, at least I got Albus in the story to yay, and yes it's gone get worse sadly enough.


	4. Not giving up jet

**Not Giving up**

Rose stood staring at Scorpius, he had been sleeping for about an hour now, and he looked so peaceful. Behind her was Albus, he was standing with his back against her staring out the window.

She still couldn't believe she might lose Scorpius forever sure she had kind of lost him 5 years ago when he had come crying on her doorstep for help because he had made a girl pregnant, she had loved him but right there and then it had felt like he had been cheating on her, still though they had never gone out they had just been best friends.

A tear slowly run down her pale cheek as she thought of the memories, she had shut him out because she was jealous that he had found someone, she knew he hadn't really loved his wife but it had happen so fast, and he couldn't leave her so he married her instead, and she and Albus shut him out just because she was jealous, they both could had him, they could have him by their side the last 5 years but they had ruin it all.

Slowly she took her hand to her own cheek and wiped away the tear, she slowly turned around towards Albus and stared at her feet's while she started to talk, "why were we so mean against him Al, he hadn't done anything against us really, and we pushed him away. We haven't talked to him in like 5 years just because we couldn't face the fact that we would grow up, we didn't know about his parents or his wife, what kind of friends are we?"

Etch word that Rose said to him, hit him like a rock. Scorpius had really not done anything wrong he had simply had the last name Malfoy.

He had been the blonde boy in Ravenclaw, she shy and nice boy that no one talked to just because he was a Malfoy. Albus took a hand trough his hair fast, and then slammed his fist into the wall.

"He always deserved better Rose, he deserved better friends then we were" Rose gave him a hurtful look then looked down, "don't talk about him like that!" she shouts at him, Albus gives her a strange look, they looks over at Scorpius who turns a little in his sleep, Rose takes a hand over her mouth then points at the door.

Albus nods and then walks out to not wake Scorpius up.

"What are you talking about Rose?" Albus asks in a small voice as he looks into her blue eyes, he waits for her to answer his question but she only looks at him mad then points her long slender finger at him.

"You are talking about him like he already is dead Al. He is not dead, we can help him we can give him a chance to survive, and I mean he has twins for crying out load. " she said slowly and looks down. "We can't leave him again Al, and you know it." Then they both looks over at the man laying on the hospital bed.

They would save him if it was the last thing they did.

Ooc: next chapter will be a bit more cry worthy though but still I hope you liked this, what did we find out here? Well Scorpius got bullied in school just because he was a Malfoy, he was the boy with the fair hair and the money, but he had the name everyone hated. I will make a flash back chapter to tough but it want come jet. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
